1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to prevent unauthorized access. More particularly, the present invention relates to spare tire carriers for pick-up trucks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a split body and a key driver therefor for restricting driving access to the hoist shaft of the spare tire carrier of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles carry a spare tire to enable a ready solution to a flat tire situation involving any one of the four driving tires. Problematically, this spare tire must be stored somewhere on (or in) the vehicle. For cars, the location of choice is in the trunk, and sometimes a smaller temporary tire is provided which advantageously takes up less room than a full size tire. Some sport utility vehicles utilize an external tailgate mount for the spare tire. In the case of pick-up trucks it is very desirable to have a full size spare tire, yet storage thereof in the bed or on the tailgate is not practical. Accordingly, the spare tire for pick-up trucks is typically stored via a spare tire carrier located under the bed, adjacent the rear axle of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 depicts the spare tire carrier 10 for a 1998 C/K full size Pick-up of Chevrolet Division, General Motors Corporation of Detroit, Mich. Beneath the bed 12 of the pick-up truck 14, the spare tire carrier 10 is connected with the frame (not shown) thereof. The spare tire carrier 10 is composed of a hoist assembly 16, a hoist shaft 18 emanating from the hoist assembly toward an opening 20 in the rear bumper 22, a hoist cable 24 connected with the hoist assembly, and a retainer 28 at the end of the hoist cable. A ratchet 30 is used to effect rotation of the hoist shaft 18.
In operation of the spare tire carrier 10, a spare tire (meaning an inflated tire mounted on its wheel) 32 is interfaced with the retainer 28 so that it can be lifted by the hoist cable 24. The hoist shaft 18, particularly the open end socket 18a thereof, has a non-circular geometry so that it is drivable by a complementarily shaped male driver extension 34 of the ratchet 30, which driver extension is received thereinside. By way of example, the 1998 C/K pick-up utilizes a hex shape for the hoist shaft and for the driver extension used therewith. Now, with the driver extension 34 being received into the socket 18a of the hoist shaft 18, the ratchet 30 is turned, thus turning the hoist shaft and actuating the hoist assembly 16 so as to cause retraction thereinto of the hoist cable 24. This is continued until the spare tire is raised to its stored position whereat it is tightly held next to the frame by the spare tire carrier 10.
Problematically, anyone can cause the hoist assembly 16 to be reversed to lower the spare tire, simply by using any suitable hex shaped tool. This invites thieves to steal the spare tire, since little effort is involved and there is no lock protection for the spare tire.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is some device which prevents a spare tire carrier of a pick-up truck to be accessed only by authorized persons, wherein all the original components of the pick-up truck are not modified or replaced.